The Start Of A New Chapter In Life
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Virgil was thrown out after his dad found out he was Static and he loses control of his powers. The Titans take him in when they find him on the streets after he blew up a street by accident. Robin and Static couple. Also has Cyborg and Beastboy couple.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Static and Teen Titans crossover fic. Virgil loses control of his powers when his father throws him out after finding out he's Static and can't handle the stress and stuff. He's found by the Teen Titans who take him in. Static and Robin couple. if you don't like it don't read it. I don't tolerate violent bashing on my fics.

Also when in costume they will be called by their hero names so no one gets confused.

Chapter 1

Virgil P.O.V

I was found by a group in a blue high tech car. Found it interesting. I was good with electronics and found ideas popping in and out of my head as I gazed at the vehicle. A half-robot man stepped out watching me amused. "Static right. Your sister said you were amazing with electronics and even went to a school for geniuses for a few weeks for a bit." the guy said. Robin and a couple others had gotten out. I was watching them cautiously. I had just lost control and knew enouth on what happens to bangbabies who lose control.

In Dakota they end up in my sister's therapy office and usually mouth off to her or something or in other cities some other hero finds them and does something. Batman does something or something else. I watched carefully. I was either most likely going to Arkham or..."Hey, hey! You just got kicked out. You had a bit of a bad day. We are just helping you out. That's all. I know Adam. Used to litsen to him play back in highschool." laughed the half-robot.

I glanced at Robin who was in civilian clothes and watching me. He gave me a cheerfull look. "It's ok Virgil. We're not here to do anything horrible. It's us or Bruce." he said. I thought about it. Bruce was a bit harsh and I highly doubt he would litsen to why I couldn't handle my emotions. It had also been the anniversary of my mother's death that I was thrown out. A girl with purple hair approached me. "Virgil I promise nothing will happen. You're just going to have a roof over your head and we're going to help you learn how to control your powers when

you're upset. I heard you were upset because it was the anniversary of your mom's death that he threw you out." she said. She must be the empath on the Titans. I knowticed she told Robin.

"Yeah. I never outgrew those emotions on her death yet and Pops kind of wasn't worried about that at the moment." I said. She sighed. "Well will you want to learn how to control yourself. Your pal Robin is living with us." she said. I paused and then nodded an ok. She smiled at this. Then lead me to their car. I ended up seated by the shorter green guy who was chatting nonstop and asked if I was a veggitarian like him. "My sister had me try a veggitarian meal before because she makes different foods all the time trying to copy moms food but she isn't that good of a cook." I said.

"I'm Garfield Logan but in costume I'm BeastBoy. How about you?" he asked. Guess he trusted me enough so why not.

"I'm Virgil and in costume I'm Static Shock." I answered. "You already know me." Robin said. "My civilian name is Richard Grayson but I am usually called Dick Grayson." The empath girl chuckled. I knew why. Several of us heros were huge smart asses. "Don't even start. I was named that by my mother." Dick said. I sighed stopping. He was raised by Bruce for a reason. "Victor Stone and I am Cyborg in costume but as you can see I am usually in costume so call me either or." Cyborg said. "Rachel Roth but my hero name is Raven." said the empath. I liked her a bit since she reached out to me.

"Hi friend Virgil. My human name is Kory Anders but I am StarFire when fighting crime for my friends." said Kory. "Nice to meet you all." I said.

-Later-

Dick P.O.V

We got to Titans Tower. Almost all the heros in every city had this job. Handle Virgil so he didn't hurt someone. The Teen Titans got to him in time so he wasn't hurt. I was glad. I had fallen for him right when I met him during our first meeting when he saved me and Bruce from the Joker. He was downright adorable. I didn't need Rachel telling me how bad he was feeling for being thrown out on the anniversary of his mom's death. I knew how it felt to lose your mother. I lead Virgil somewhere outside. It was a quite garden Kory,Rachel and I built for a

memory for his mom. "Thought you could use a quite reflective place to think of her. I used to have a quite place after what happened to my mom and dad." He smiled slightly and hugged me. "Thanks. It means a lot. How did you come up with it and build it all?" he asked.

"Bruce helped out and came by. Wanted to check up on you. He really likes kids a bit even if he doesn't say it(note-am sure he does since he had several sidekicks)." I said smileing. "He also left his number if you need to talk to someone. You should have some sort of parental figure."

Virgil hugged me tighter, snuggleing deeper into me. "Thanks a million Dick." he said. I turned bright red and ruffled his dreadlocks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Virgil P.O.V

Garfield had made eggs and surpriseingly I liked his tofu eggs and bacon. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at Cyborg who rolled his eyes eating actuall sausage and pancakes. I had found out the 2 were dateing one another. I had no problem with it since I was also gay. "Virgil you will be helping me with my baby since you went to a special school and everything being good with electronics. The others didn't. Come on!" Cyborg said, leading me to the room. "Shouldn't I train or something to stay in control first?" I asked.

He smiled. "The car is a part of me, Virgil. Look at it that way. You see us as friends right?" he asked. I nodded. "Even though I just met you I know most would've disected me or turned me into the police or something. You guys took me in." I said.

Cyborg hmmed. "Smart man. Well you just need to find a way to handle yourself and since you're quite intelligent this might do it. Now I was going to build a T-moped for Gar so lets see what you got!" I smirked and got started.

-Later-

Dick P.O.V

I found Victor playing video games with his boyfriend and no Virgil. "Had him go work on makeing something. Best to use that high IQ and work off that electricity. Might help." Victor said. I knew Victor enough to know what that meant and went into the garage to find Virgil useing his powers and makeing a new motorcycle. A moped stood next to the T-car. Holy crap! I smiled. "Almost lunch time. Take a break." I said. He looked up and nodded. Did Kory or someone let it slip that my old cycle broke in our last fight? I lead him inside to eat with the others.

"So how's the moped you're working on?" Victor asked. "Done. He's working on something else." I said. Victor chuckled at this. "So when are you going to tell him?" Victor asked me. Both Victor and Garfield knew that I liked Virgil. "Let him get used to here first." I said.

-That Night-

Virgil P.O.V

Dick had me train with him outside in the training area. He set things up so if my powers got out of control things were made differently. "We used to have a metahuman named Terra with us. She was a bit like you. She was a good friend. She's visiting this week." Dick said. I smiled a bit happy that there was someone that could relate to me.

Dick had me do training drills until my electric powers were a bit better when I felt stressed. "You'll also have therapy with either me or Rachel on Fridays since you went through a lot." he said. "Can it switch around a bit at times. You both kind of litsen is all." I said. He nodded at this.

"Oh! Bruce wanted us to come by and have dinner with him and Tim tomorrow. How about it?" he asked,smileing. I grinned happy someone saw me as a son despite my differences. "Sure." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dick P.O.V

We got to Gotham and I knocked on the mansion door. Alfred opened it smileing at the 2 of us. "Good to see you, Virgil and you too Master Dick." he said. I smiled. "Thanks. So where is Bruce?" I asked. "Out with Master Tim on a mission." he said. Oh. That one.

"He said to help yourselves to a snack or something." Alfred added. I thanked him and lead Virgil to the kitchen.

We sat down and had some cookies and juice when Bruce got back with Tim. Tim had to be about 14 by now. At least old enough to have a permit or a moped. "Hi. You wanted the 2 of us to visit." I greeted them. Bruce nodded at us. "Good to see you two and how are you so far Virgil?" he asked.

Virgil P.O.V

Honestly I felt hated but..."Better now that I was taken in and stuff. I could've ended up in worse shape." I said. Dick smiled slightly. "It's a good thing he's not a moron like that HotStreak guy." Dick said. I felt bad for Francis. I used to tutor him before I was thrown out and he found out I was Static. He was now dateing Richie.

-Flashback-

"Your sister and Adam only know don't they?" he said simply as I helped him on his History. We became better friends after awhile. We were still rivals but it was more of a friendly rivalry. "Yeah but you've seen his meetings about bangbabies." I said. "The hate speeches you mean." Francis said. "I may have a low IQ, Sparky but I know what happens when a metahuman lives with someone like that.

You're not telling him for a reason." I smiled. Richie now lived with Francis because his father was abusive. "Thanks by the way...for looking after Richie." I said pointing out what he did wrong.

"I care about him. He's my boyfriend. I get you care too since you two were friends forever but I do too so I also care about you too now since you mean a lot to him so now we're pals." he said smileing.

-End of Flashback-

"He's alright. Just went through a lot due to the big bang." I said. "Most of you did." Dick said. "Heard he no longer steals." Was guessing both detectives knew why. I smiled. "Suppose so." I answered. Richie must've asked him not to and to get a decent job. Alfred came out. "Dinner is done." he said. We sat down at the table and chatted and talked to one another and so on. After awhile Dick and I got ready to head back to the tower.

"Take care Virgil." Bruce said. I nodded at him.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Virgil P.O.V

"So how are you likeing it there?" Adam asked on the phone. I paused. "Don't know yet but I guess I am lucky I didn't get worse. I still remember when Daisy had that concussion." I said. Adam sighed knowing that I blamed myself still for that. "Well I asked them to take you in because I knew that you were on the streets with out of control powers and they sometimes took in metahumans. Also Robin knows you.

So you can just stay there with them and maybe...even tell Robin you're you-know-what." Adam hinted. Adam and Sharon both knew that I liked Dick. I turned bright red and then..."So you have some dirty little secret?" came a whisper in my ear. I turned redder. It was Dick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Virgil P.O.V

My powers were back to short-circuting everything due to my embarrassment and stuff. "I like someone and am afraid they might hate me." I said. In that instance the out of control stopped. I sighed. Letting it out was like a freash breath of air. Dick chuckled. "Sorry about flustering you like that but bottleing things up doesn't seem to end well for you at times. So who is your mystery person?" he asked. I then felt depressed and took deep breaths.

We were about to go on patrol soon. "It's you." I said softly and ran to my room to change into Static.

-A Couple of Minutes later-

Robin P.O.V

I split us up into teams for patrol and ended up with Static. He stayed on his disk and looked about for any trouble. I smiled suspecting as much. He didn't seem like the type that would cause much damage to Jump City. "I like you too so you don't have to worry about me hateing you. I've liked you for a long time." I said. Suddenly there were gun shots and he froze. Raven had told me he had issues with guns due to his mom dieing from one. "I'll get them. There are some kids that need your help." I pointed out to 2 little kids.

He flew down to the little kids.

Static P.O.V

"Any kids here that need a lift?" I asked. The little boy rose a hand, smileing. I helped them onto my hoverdisk and took off and then found a safe place where a woman was waiting who looked like their mother. "Could we have an autograph too?" the girl asked. "You're our favorite hero and its amazing how you try to keep saveing everyone even after the Big Bang." she said. I smiled and they gave me their names so I wrote my hero name and handed them each an autograph. I then flew back to the others. Robin was getting onto a motorcycle and we were heading back home.

BeastBoy had gotten into Cyborg's car and was on his boyfriend's lap as Cyborg drove them back.

-Later-

Virgil P.O.V

"We were victorious! Friend Virgil you did great in your first patrol here!" Kory said, smileing at me. I grinned back at her. Rachel was my first therapy session and I had her tonight. "Come on Virgil. I have an 40 minutes with you." she said. I went with her into my private area outside. Rachel sighed and spoke. "Since it's your first time is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

I sighed. "I guess. I am surprised is all that any of you took me in. I could've ended up with Scientists or anyone but you guys didn't question me or anything on why I couldn't control my powers." I said.

"Did Dick tell you about Terra?" Rachel asked. "He said she couldn't control her powers either." I said. "She also betrayed us to learn how to control them. Virgil I doubt you are the type to do that. You don't seem to be the type to. However there is a lot on your shoulders that you need to tell friends. Also hand over the razor." she added. I had been self-harming since Pops threw me out and was now cautious of Rachel's mind-reading.

I sighed handing it over. "You won't tell Dick will you?" I asked.

"A team mate is hurt in our group. That one I have no choice on. Also you may end up rooming with one of us." she added. She then chuckled. "Lemme guess. You want to room with Dick." No shit! She nodded at this and got up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Virgil P.O.V

I carried my stuff to his room. Rachel had told him already and probably sent pictures of my pictures of my self-inflicted cuts. I shivered wanting to cut. It felt different...in my boyfriend's room though and now...he knew.

Dick entered having just showered. He rose an eyebrow as he saw me unpacking my stuff.

"See you got here and are setting your stuff up." he said. I nodded and knowticed there was only one bed. "Thought we would sleep in the same bed since we are now dateing if that's ok. Won't do anything you don't want me to." he suggested winking. I turned red and nodded an ok.

Dick P.O.V

With that I pulled Virgil onto my bed and tucked the 2 of us in. It had been a late nighter again. Terra was visiting in the mourning. I smiled wrapping my arms around Virgil as he laid spooned against my side. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." I said, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

The End

Notes=Kind of a sweet sappy ending. Hope you all like:) 


End file.
